Benjamín Netanyahu/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (L) gestures for German President Horst Koehler to meet members of Netanyahu's delegation upon Netanyahu's arrival at Bellevue Palace on August 26, 2009 in Berlin, Germany. Netanyahu is on a two-day visit to Germany. Benjamín Netanyahu - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff beim offiziellen Besuch in Israel - Treffen mit dem Ministerpräsidenten des Staates Israel, Herrn Benjamin Netanyahu. (Quelle:: Guido Bergmann, BPA) Benjamín Netanyahu - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck (dcha.) y Benjamín Netanyahu. Picture alliance / dpa Benjamín Netanyahu - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Benjamin Netanyahu Israel Photo: Thomas Imo/Photothek.net Benjamín Netanyahu - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Premierminister Netanyahu und Bundeskanzler Kohl bei einem Besuch Netanyahus in Bonn 1998 copyright: Avi Ohayon/GPO Angela Merkel - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Mrs Merkel was speaking at a joint press conference with Mr Netanyahu in Jerusalem. AP Francia * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FORMER FRENCH PRESIDENT Jacques Chirac gestures as he talks with Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu before a bilateral meeting over security concerns in Lisbon in 1996. In recent days, Netanyahu sympathizers are looking to the ‘French Law’ whereby a sitting prime minister cannot be investigated for m. (photo credit:REUTERS) Benjamín Netanyahu - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| 'I cannot bear Netanyahu, he's a liar,' Sarkozy told Obama. AP Photo Benjamín Netanyahu - François Hollande.jpg| Le président François Hollande a assuré à Israël la solidarité de la France contre les tirs de roquettes venant de Gaza, lors d’un entretien téléphonique avec le Premier ministre israélien Benjamin Netanyahu, selon un communiqué de l’Élysée publié mercredi. Photo : DR Benjamín Netanyahu - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Emmanuel Macron y Benjamin Netanyahu tras su declaración conjunta en el palacio de los Campos Elíseos. (EFE/EPA/STEPHANE MAHE) Países Bajos * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Willem-Alexander.jpg| PM Netanyahu with King Willem-Alexander at the Noordeinde Palace in the Hague. GPO/Amos Ben Gershom Benjamín Netanyahu - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte shakes hands with Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu in The Hague. (AFP PHOTO / ANP / Robin UTRECHT) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benjamin Netanyahu - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El primer ministro israelí Benjamin Netanyahu presenta a JP2-Wojtyla-Katza un regalo durante una visita al Vaticano. Junto a Sara Netanyahu. 3 de febrero de 1997. wolna-polska.pl Benedicto XVI - Benjamin Netanyahu.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI with Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu during an official departure ceremony at Ben-Gurion International Airport near Tel Aviv, Friday, May 15, 2009 (photo credit: Nati Shohat/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Francisco.jpg| VATICANO, Italia.- El primer ministro israelí, Benjamín Netanyahu (i), conversando con el papa Francisco durante una audiencia celebrada en la Ciudad del Vaticano. Fotos: EFE España * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos, con el primer ministro israelí Benjamin Netanyahu, en el palacio de la Zarzuela. Faro de Vigo Benjamín Netanyahu - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI saluda al primer ministro israelí, Benjamin Netanyahu. Foto: FRANCISCO GÓMEZ Benjamín Netanyahu - José María Aznar.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) confers with Jose Maria Aznar, the former prime minister of Spain, during their joint press conference, June 29, 1998. (photo credit:REUTERS) Benjamín Netanyahu - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| זפטרו עם ראש הממשלה נתניהו. צילום: עמוס בן גרשום, לע''מ Grecia * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - George Papandreou.jpg| Neπίσημη Επίσκεψη στο Ισραήλ - Συνάντηση με τον Πρωθυπουρουργό του Ισραήλ, Benjamin Netanyahu και δηλώσεις προς του δημοσιογράφους μετά τις κατ 'ιαίαν συνομιλίες. Αλέξης Τσίπρας Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας. Flickr Antonis Samaras - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu with Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras. Israel Ministry of Foreign Affairs Alexis Tsipras - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Alexis Tsipras, primer ministro griego, y Benjamín Netanyahu, primer ministro israelí. AFP 2018 / Menahem Kahana Italia * Ver Benjamin Netanyahu - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Italian President Napolitano meets Netanyahu, Livni. AP Archive Benjamin Netanyahu - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Primo Ministro dello Stato d'Israele, Benjamin Netanyahu nel corso delle dichiarazioni alla stampa. Foto: Presidenza della Repubblica Benjamín Netanyahu - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian premier Prodi visits Middle East, meets Netanyahu. AP Archive Benjamín Netanyahu - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| הצדדים חתמו על שמונה הסכמים של שיתוף פעולה. נתניהו וברלוסקוני, היום ברומא (צילום: עמוס בן גרשום, לע"מ) Benjamín Netanyahu - Mario Monti.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (right) meets his counterpart Mario Monti in Jerusalem on October 25. (photo credit: Marc Israel Sellemn/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Enrico Letta.jpg| Israels' Benjamin Netanyahu, left, shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta, during a meeting at Villa Madama in Rome on Monday. (ALESSANDRO BIANCHI / REUTERS) Benjamín Netanyahu - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi. (photo credit:AMOS BEN-GERSHOM/GPO) Benjamín Netanyahu - Paolo Gentinoli.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu warned that a deal with Iran will give the “Islamic State of Iran” a direct path to nuclear weapons. Netanyahu met Tuesday in Jerusalem with Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni. (Photo: Haim Zah/Israel Government Press Office) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Israeli PM Benjamin Netanyahu with Finnish President Tarja Halonen Jerusalem 12/10/2010. Photo Moshe Milner GPO Reino Unido * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| לא ימיר את דתו. נתניהו ותאצ'ר בפגישה מ-1998(צילום: אבי אוחיון, לע"מ) Benjamín Netanyahu - Tony Blair.jpg| File: Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and former British PM Tony Blair meet in Jerusalem on Monday, July 11, 2016 (Kobi Gideon/GPO) Benjamín Netanyahu - Gordon Brown.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (left) met with Gordon Brown to discuss peace in the Middle East. AP Benjamín Netanyahu - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets with British Prime Minister David Cameron in London on April 17, 2013. (Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Theresa May.jpg| Prime Minister Theresa May greets Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu as he arrived in Downing Street in February (Photo credit: Stefan Rousseau/PA Wire) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| At the Presidential Palace this afternoon, Lech Kaczyński, the President of the Republic of Poland, met with Benjamin Netanyahu, the Prime Minister of Israel. president.pl Benjamin Netanyahu - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| PM Netanyahu meets Polish FM Grzegorz Schetyna. GPO webcast Benjamin Netanyahu - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu greets Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski on an official visit to Jerusalem, on November 4, 2013. Photo: GPO. Andrzej Duda - Benjamin Netanyahu.jpg| Polish President Andrzej Duda, left, pictured with Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu during a January 2017 visit to Jerusalem, is “flabbergasted” at Israel’s reaction to a new law restricting speech about the role Poles played in the Holocaust. (via Facebook) Rusia * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| Russia - Netanyahu meets Yeltsin. AP Archive Dmitry Medvedev - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Meeting with Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu. Photo: The Russian Government Benjamín Netanyahu - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu Vladimir Putin. AFP Ucrania * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko with Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu on September 30, 2016. GPO) Fuentes Categoría:Benjamín Netanyahu